


That's Not My Ava

by Littlegoaliejk3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ava gets kidnapped, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post 5x11, Sara is blind, Soft Girlfriends, magical torture, not particularly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegoaliejk3/pseuds/Littlegoaliejk3
Summary: Set after 5X11. Mechanics of the visions a little different from the show. I think.Sara is blind. Ava gets kidnapped by an imposter. And Sara gets emotional.OR"Ava sounded... different...the rhythm of her speech...was a tiny bit off. Plus, it almost seemed like she was thinking about what to say a tad too much, like her word choice was a bit...too particular. The hug earlier felt...wrong..just a smidge too tense. Holding her hand felt...felt like holding hands with someone else, which just sounded absurd in Sara's head. "
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	That's Not My Ava

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst/feels. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara walks the familiar hallway of the Waverider making her way from the bridge to the gym. Having dismissed her team to prepare for the mission, now looking for her girlfriend who had stormed out after disagreeing with the plan. Ava's angry words ringing in her ears.

_ Fine. It's your ship. Do whatever you want, Captain Lance. _

Ava sounded somewhere between angry and...sad...maybe. Sara missed being able to see Ava. Sara knew she was great at reading body language but didn't realize just how much she used it to decipher her girlfriends feelings. She could hear the frustration in Ava's voice and maybe a tinge of sadness.

Had she frowned or were her lips tight across her face? Was there sadness or fire in her eyes? Were her shoulders tense or slumped? Did Ava have her arms crossed in defiance or limply by her sides in defeat? Were her hands behind her back in an attempt at professionalism or at her side curled into fists in anger?

Sara sighs loudly, maybe she just missed seeing her girlfriends face. Okay, that's not a maybe. She wants to see her face, in person, in the moment and not in another goddamn vision injured...or dead.

Sara keeps moving towards the gym where Gideon said she would be, hearing the familiar thumping of fists against a punching bag. 

"Hey," Sara says softly walking up behind Ava and placing a hand on her shoulder. She feels Ava stop as she slides her hand down her shoulder to take her hand and rub her thumb over the taller woman's knuckles, confirming her suspicion that Ava started punching without wrapping her hands. She heard the slightest inhale of discomfort as she brushes her thumbs over Ava's bruised knuckles. Sara knew they must be raw but relieved not to feel any blood. She brings Ava's hand up to her lips placing a gentle kiss on Ava’s bruised knuckles.

Sara feels the uncomfortable jolt of the unwanted vision. Ava sitting in one of the med bay chairs, unconscious. Her face and clothing showing obvious signs of a recent fight. Sara, in the vision, sitting next to Ava, holding Ava’s hand and giving her knuckles a gentle kiss with loud beeping and John muttering some spell nearby. Sara feels her own feelings of worry and anger flowing through her veins. 

"What's wrong, love?" Ava asks, gently placing her free hand on top of Sara's.

"It's nothing."

"You're lying."

".......I'm lying." 

"I wish you wouldn't"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to...I just...I..."

"...don't want you to worry," they both say at the same time. Sara continues rubbing her thumb over Ava's knuckles as Ava's free hand slides up her arm to cup her face with her hand which Sara leans into.

"It's dangerous," Ava whispers after a long moment, referring to the upcoming mission. Sara sighs.

"It gives us the best chance of success," Sara says firmly.

“There are other options. Ones that don’t put you directly in harm’s way.”

“But they’re less likely to succeed.”

“But if you just take a moment and consi--”

"Sorry to interrupt Captain, but the team is ready to go," Gideon interrupts. Ava lets out a loud frustrated exhale. Sara closes her unseeing eyes, wanting to finish this conversation properly.

"I'll man the Waverider." Sara nods in understanding. 

Sara reaches out with both hands to pull Ava in for a kiss which, thankfully, Ava doesn't resist. Ava returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Sara's waist.

"We'll talk when I get back," Sara whispers full of uncertainty as her hands slide down from Ava's neck to rub her shoulders.

"We'll talk when you get back," Ava confirms, leaning her forehead against Sara's. "Be safe."

"You know me," Sara replies with a smirk.

“I do. So please be safe. I love you.” Sara smiles at the declaration. Hearing Ava say the words still warms her heart.

"I love you, too." Sara replies, as Ava's hands start rubbing her back. Sara slides her hands to Ava’s face trying to rub away the worried expression she’s sure is there.

XXXXXXXXXX

In true Legends fashion, the mission doesn’t go according to plan taking longer than anticipated, and ending with a fight on the Waverider before John and Charlie’s combined magic manages to banish the other fates. Sara had, unfortunately, seen in a vision mid-fight of Ava thrown against a wall. She still hasn’t heard her voice among her crew so she makes her way slowly to where she thinks Ava landed. She hears the pained groan as Sara reaches down.

“Ava? Babe?” Sara hates how scared she sounds.

“I’m alright,” Ava says standing quickly, Sara pulling her into a quick hug. Sara wishes she could see Ava generally unharmed and how she’s moving to see if she’s injured. Sara settles for running her hands up Ava’s arms and over her shoulders feelng for any potential injuries and listening for any sounds of pain. Ava knocks away her hands before they reach her face.

“I told you that we should ha--” Ava cuts herself off taking a deep breath. And Sara can picture Ava pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Nevermind. Did you manage to ge-”

“Yeah. Yes. Mission accomplished, babe.” Sara says with a smirk to cover her feeling of hurt of being pushed away... literally and figuratively.

“Good.” Ava says shortly, her shoulder bumping into Sara’s as she walks past.

“Ava.” Sara pleads, reaching out a hand to grab Ava’s hand.

"I'm fine," Ava snaps pulling her hand away.

Sara stands frozen trying to make sense of the brief vision. Her and Ava are fighting in the halls of the Waverider. Not sparring or playing around. Fighting. Her own anger and desire to injure, maybe even kill, filling her veins.

Sara doesn’t dwell on the vision as she makes her way to the bridge, calling together the team for a quick discussion of what to do next. Charlie explaining what they need when Ava places a hand on Sara’s back. Sara relaxes into the touch as Ava's hand slides over to hold her hand which Sara appreciates. The gentle squeeze of support feels nice, but...somehow their hands don’t fit together like they usually do. Sara shakes it off as she must just be tired. Everyone could use some sleep after being up for the past forty-eight hours straight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara sits on the edge of her bed, fiddling with her hands as she waits for Ava to return from the bathroom, opting to give her girlfriend a little space.

Things had been tense since she had lost her vision and gained these premonitions. She hadn’t been ready to talk about her feelings that night so they had enjoyed some... nonverbal communication. Ava was clearly not ready to talk about her own feelings either, so it wasn't a problem. The past two days had been more than a little chaotic so that conversation still hadn't happened. And Sara feels that distance. 

Sara worries its something more than her inability to see. Something about Ava just felt off. She hopes its because they haven't had a chance to talk due to all the craziness lately. They were both tired, but they definitely needed to talk. Yeah...hopefully that's why.

Ava sounded... different...the rhythm of her speech...was a tiny bit off. Plus, it almost seemed like she was thinking about what to say a tad too much, like her word choice was a bit...too particular. The hug earlier felt...wrong...just a smidge too tense. Holding her hand felt...felt like holding hands with someone else, which just sounded absurd in Sara's head. 

"Hey, babe." 

"Ready for bed, love?" Sara replies, feeling the exhaustion in her bones. She thinks sleep first, they could talk properly in the morning.

"So ready."

Sara feels Ava lean forward and kiss. The kiss alone tells Sara everything she needs to know. Then, the vision hits. 

Ava had a cut on her forehead, a split lip, a bruise forming on her cheek, her shirt was ripped in multiple places. She was tied to a chair bound and gagged glaring up at...Ava(?!) smirking with both her hands placed menacingly on the sides of the captured Ava's head.

Sara's mind goes into overdrive.  _ When? How? Where was she? How had she missed it? Is she still ali-- _

Sara let the kiss deepen as she reaches out to grab a knife she had stashed nearby. She uses her free hand to grab a fist full of hair, before yanking...hard. She moves quickly straddling the other woman on the floor pressing the knife to her throat.

"Where. Is. Ava?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara is thankful for her team helping her subdue the imposter after the fight spilled out into the hallway and moved through the bridge before ending in the lab. The Legends accept that it wasn’t her Ava without question. The imposter was safely imprisoned in the lab and Sara feels the need to get away, trusting her team to interrogate her...it...for now.

Sara savors the burn of the scotch down her throat pouring herself another large serving, leaning heavily against the library table.

"But we had so much fun the other night," the imposter had taunted her, "didn't you enjoy it, love? I know I did."

Sara was sure that had been her Ava. She would have known. Wouldn't she? Sara was sure...positive...almost completely one hundred percent sure. But there was still a chance...no... maybe... possibly...NO...Sara would never.... She would have noticed, right? Right? Ava had been distracted that night...a little..Sara had needed the distraction too...that's why...Maybe...no absolutely not...no Sara wouldn't have…

The thought of even the possibility of...that she may have...The mere thought of it makes her want to puke. Or possibly punch something. Maybe drink, heavily. Preferably, punch someone. 

Sara collapses onto the couch taking another shot, pouring herself one more.

"Easy love. You're gonna need to be full strength if you wanna save your girl."

"We don't even kno-" the words die in her throat as she can't bring herself to put her worst fear into words.

"She's alive, Sara. There's a magical connection needed to impersonate your Ava. Charlie feels it too." Sara gulps loudly.

"You're sure?" She whispers.

"Positive," John says as he pours himself a glass of scotch. "Charlie's working to figure out how it's impersonating her. It's maintaining a connection so we can use that to find her."

Sara nods, taking another sip of scotch. 

"If that's the case...is Ava...is she...will she be...you know...after..." There's a long painful pause. Sara can feel John staring at her. "The truth John."

The silence is deafening as Sara’s guilt eats away at her. If nothing else, they knew the other fates wanted her for whatever their endgame was. Taking Ava was part of that plan.

"Please" Sara begs after another long silence.

"The spell requires...a...willing participant...if she's not... I'm afraid it's quite painful to resist someone magically infiltrating your brain...especially for someone unaccustomed to magic"

Sara can't stop the tears from leaking out.

"Will she be...I mean...will she..."

“As long as she keeps fighting...her mind should remain in tact. I wouldn’t worry, love. Your girl is strong. She’s a fighter.”

“She is...Ava...my Ava is a fighter.” Sara repeats to herself.

At some point, Zari comes to retrieve John to help Charlie with a spell to use on the shapeshifter. Nate and Behrad move Sara to her room.

"Come on, Cap. Mrs. Cap won’t be happy to see you like this."

“Mrs. Cap” Sara repeats with a drunken smile, “That’s my girl...My Ava.”

"Sleep well, Captain" Behrad says, tucking Sara in bed.

"We'll find her. She's strong. Your girl will be okay. She's a fighter."

"She's a Legend. We'll bring her home."

Sara can't help the smallest of smiles as she drifts off. Sara rolls over to Ava's side of the bed. She takes a deep breath to take in the familiar scent helping her to relax.  _ Ava is strong. My Ava will fight. She's strong. My girl will be okay. She doesn't belong to anyone...beside the point...Ava Sharpe will be okay. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara wakes up feeling much better after getting a good amount of sleep. She makes her way to the galley needing some water. The hangover hasn't hit yet, but Sara thinks she might just still be a little drunk. The fabricator also provides a couple aspirin which Sara takes gratefully.

"Gideon? Where's the team? Gideon?" 

"The Legends are currently tracking down Ms. Sharpe. You are to stay out of the lab so as not to interrupt the spell."

Sara swallows the lump in her throat.

"How long ago did they leave? Did they say how long it would take?" Sara asks, making her way to the med bay to wait.

"They left two hours, twenty one minutes, and three seconds ago. ETA unknown. D.T. was not forthcoming as to where Ms. Sharpe was being held."

"D.T.?"

"The shapeshifter currently being held has given their name as D.T. They weren't very forthcoming with information. But revealed that Clotho’s sisters offered them freedom and immortality for a favor. Details unclear."

Sara ended up pacing the med bay for some amount of time. Sara doesn't know how long it takes but she paces for awhile and drinks enough water to stave off the hangover and manages to eat some as well before the Legends return through a magical portal with Ava.

Despite hearing the machines beeping and Gideon reading off vital signs, Sara runs forward to feel Ava's warmth and finding her pulse strong beneath her fingertips. Sara can tell that Ava's pulse was far above it's normal rate.

"Captain Lance, I’m afraid I need place Ms. Sharpe into a coma as I am unable to find the source of pain causing her dangerously high pulse and blood pressure putting her heart at risk."

"Do it Gideon," Sara says, moving quickly out of the med bay towards the lab, grabbing a knife on her way. Having Ava back, Sara felt driven to action unable to wait around anymore doing nothing. Though Sara has no idea what she can do.

"Hello, love. Is everything okay?" The familiar voice mocking her. Sara can feel the almost painful amount of tension in her shoulders and her knuckles white from her grip on the knife in her hand.

"What did you do to her?" Sara demands through gritted teeth.

"I just copied her brain. Well...I tried to. Not my fault she fought back...all she had to do was let me. Not my fault her brain is fried from resisting."

“Undo it.”

“Hmmmmmm…” D.T. pretends to consider it, “...no. I rather like this form. Plus, it’s the only thing keeping me alive...I think. Killl me while we’re still connected and well...bye bye, clone number twelve.”

Sara throws the knife hearing the satisfying thump as the knife embeds itself into the wall behind the shapeshifter.

"Ava better wake up as herself. For your sake." Sara grits out turning to leave. The tears starting to fall as she returns to Ava's side holding Ava's hand which fits into her hand just as it should.

"That's my girl." Sara says, softly kissing her girlfriend’s knuckles.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mission ends successfully. Gideon safely ends Ava's medically induced coma and the Legends move Ava to their bed to recover. Sara’s vision is slowly returning and the premonitions are gone. Sara can’t bring herself to lie in bed next to Ava as the only reason that Ava had been kidnapped was to get to her. So Sara returns to the library with some more scotch.

Sara is sitting on the couch in the library drinking some scotch wanting to give Ava some space and time to rest in their bed to recover from... everything. Sara is glad to have her vision slowly returning. For now, she can only see blurry shapes which is a relief after seeing nothing. Sara looks forward to seeing Ava's beautiful face.

"Hey you. What are you doing out here, love?" Sara looks over and sees the Ava shaped blur leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Hey," Sara says softly. "What are you doing up?"

"Looking for you," Ava sounds tired. Sara watches the human shaped blur come sit next to her on the couch. "You should be in bed. You haven't slept in a few days."

"Who ratted me out?" Sara asks feeling a familar arm wrap around her shoulders.

"No one. I just know... I wouldn't have been able to sleep if it was you...and I strongly suspect you would be the same...You should be in bed, love." Sara leans into Ava's body.

"You're the one who wa--" the words die in her throat.  _ Magically tortured for days _ . Sara feels a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"I'm okay." Ava whispers as Sara melts further into Ava's embrace. "You saved me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Well...you kicked some demon ass. Fought some zombies. Killed a god. And most importantly...You knew it wasn't me," Ava says kissing around Sara's head between sentences.

Ava finishes with a kiss on the lips. Sara smiles widely.

"There's my Ava."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Started with just the small idea of Sara knowing Ava even without her vision. 
> 
> D.T. is a reference to Double Trouble from She-Ra because I lack imagination and had trouble finding a name for the demon. 
> 
> Also...no idea what the mission was, got stuck on that plot/actions so I decided to just keep it vague. Sorry.  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always feedback appreciated :D
> 
> Same handle on tumblr if you wanna say hi.


End file.
